Wandering Descenders
by Jude N. Maxwell
Summary: Descenders. They are born to save and protect their world, but what happens after their success? What happens to them? They promise their returns but how will they keep it? A Descenders return is one strange mystery, that they themselves need to solve.


The World Tree, a towering tree which brings life to a land, a world to be exact, and the inhabitants who will live and prosper is such land. Many worlds were born as the World Trees sprouted from nothing but space, yet many worlds die out mostly due to misuse of mana. Of course, many worlds were saved from that fate by creating a Descender to regulate the use of mana in the world, and many fell to the hands of confused and misled Descenders and utterly destroyed their own world in their confusion. What causes this is their naïve and childish nature to believe the words of Humans who trick and manipulate the Descender into doing things that, "Help", their world. Humans do good and bad things, and since many human hearts fall to their desires and resort to lies and trickery to satisfy their meaningless desire which can lead to the end of their world.

Though, mana misuse is a common problem in most worlds, but in certain worlds, there is a situation where a Descender is made to search and destroy the threat.

Terresia being invaded by Gilgalim is such an unforeseen event that needed immediate retaliation, so a Descender was born to destroy it.

Granide threatened by human negative feelings which created Goede. The Descender had the power to convert the negative feelings into mana.

Luminasia was threatened by Lazaris who wanted to remake Luminasia into its original state, Gildia. The Descender who was born had the power to fix a person Document and to eliminate Lazaris.

All these worlds had successful Descenders who travelled the world and saved it were highly praised by their friends and the people of the towns, sadly only few Descenders had the privilege of a proper good bye before disappearing into the World Tree.

So the questions asked around in each world that a Descender has saved…

Where are they?

What happened to them?

Will they come back?

It's reasonable how humans are curious about their saviours, but as time passes, they are forgotten. So we begin a few short stories of different Descenders which appear in completely foreign worlds to them.

\-…-…-…-…-/

It has been four years since the Terresian Descender saved his world and returned to the tree. The world reverted to its original state. Climates returned to normal, monsters aren't as aggressive, and towns have settled down in this time of peace.

There was no problem for the Dopland Military to dispatch soldiers to help other countries recover and rebuild. The Ad Libitum guild tried their best to aid the towns with any errand outside the cities since monsters are still active.

Ad Libitum gained many new recruits, and gained the Van Elitia, the ship which can traverse worlds. Most of the veteran members of the guild have left with the Van Elitia to travel new worlds. So the new recruits are in charge of the main three Ad Libitum Chapters.

\-…-…-…-…-/

Within the large World Tree, small chirpees gathered in the heart of the Tree, awaiting the awakening of an unconscious young woman. She has white shoulder-length hair, and wears lamaller leather armor and leather boots.

The woman twitched slightly before opening her eyes, "Ugh…headache…" She mumbled as she got up. She eyed the chirpees that surrounded her, "Hmm…" She scanned more of her surroundings. Plants and other life were teeming around this area, more importantly; the area that she's in is extremely dangerous for humans due to the very high concentration of mana in the air, "The mana here has a different scent." She scratched the back of her head, "Aw, where am I now?" She asked the chirpees, "Can one of you tell me?" She said slightly annoyed. The chirpees started to answer her by cawing and chirping their answers. She was stunned by their answers, "WHAT!?" She yelped, "I'm not in…Luminasia?" The woman lowered her head, "Did I…fail?" She shook her head from that thought, "No, I remember I did my job there successfully, so…why am I here?" She stood up, "I doubt I'll find any answers here. Is there some kind of town nearby?" She asked the winged creatures. They replied with a few chirps, "Ailily? Ok, thank you guys." She bowed as the Chirpees flew away.

The woman scratched the back of her head again, "First things first, weapons check." She took out a pistol from a holster which was strapped to her side, "Ah, my good friend, Seki." She caressed the pistol's barrel before placing it back in the holster. She inspected her left hand. A single white glove with the number, '89', but it was crossed out.

_That is unusual…_

She removed the glove which revealed her slim hand. With her free hand, she took out her pistol once more and aimed it at her left hand and immediately shot it. The bullet went through cleanly, the woman cringed as her hand slowly regenerated, "Heh…even here it's still cursed." She put on her glove and sighed, "Ok last check." She pointed her pistol at the ground, "Tide Bullet!" A strong current of water burst out of the ground instantaneously before disappearing as steam. She then aimed her pistol at the wall, "Explode Bullet!" She shot one round of lead at the wall, but nothing else happened after that, "I see, some of my arcane artes may be sealed. No matter, let's try without Seki." She mumbled as she holstered her pistol. She took her fighting stance, "Wyrm Rush!" She rushed forward and did a flurry of punches, "Rising Phoenix!" She leaped into the air and focused the fire element to her feet, but she failed and landed hard on the floor, "Ouch…" She stood up and dusted herself off, "I guess, all my arcane artes are locked." She stretched her arms and froze, "Wait…something is missing…" She looked around and saw a red top hat nearby, "MY HAT!" She immediately ran to it and picked it up, "Aww, I promise I'll never leave you again!" She dusted it off and placed it on her head. As she placed it however, she heard a roar of beast, "That sounded annoyed, or rather angry." The woman rushed to find the source of the roar.

\-…-…-…-…-/

The woman stopped in front of an ongoing battle. A party of four versus a duo of Graelhorns, the woman's eye twitched slightly. Both Graelhorns were towering over the four and easily intimidated them, "Everyone stay calm!" The leader, a swordsman wearing basic iron gear and wielding a steel saber, said, "Remember our tactic for large monsters, Senny, begin Maelstrom!" The female mage in the group nodded and began chanting, "Charl, cover her!" The warrior nodded and jumped in front of the mage, "Kael, with me! Distract the one on the left!" The thief nodded and threw a bomb at one of the Graelhorns. The leader used Demon Fang to gain the other's attention. The two circled the two Graelhorns, avoiding each of their strikes, dealing tiny amounts of damage to weaken them, "Maelstrom!" The mage, Senny, was successful with casting the strong water spell. The leader and the thief backed away before they were caught in the erupting water.

The Graelhorns howled in pain, but it seems that they were angered even more. One of them caught the thief off-guard by distracting him with its tail before sweeping him off his feet, "Demon Fang!" A shockwave sailed through the ground and forced the Graelhorn to move back before crushing the thief with its hoof.

Both Graelhorns jumped back, "Ok! We got them on the run!" The leader exclaimed, sensing victory is near, he gave another command, "Kael, bomb rain! Senny, Burn strike! Charl, with me, Demonic Chaos unison!"

Both Graelhorns jumped forward toward them which caused the party to freeze, "MOVE!" The woman yelled as she ran towards them,

_This isn't good, I can take one out but the other one will injure all of them! How?!_

As the woman ran, time slowed down,

_Ok calm down… Two Graelhorns, mid jump, they will stun the party by landing hard on the floor causing it to shake, which will throw them off balance, and finishing them off by… Judging by how those Graelhorns are positioned, crushing all four of them by swinging their gigantic bodies together._

_Last minute, completely stupid, but it's a gamble. I really hope this works._

The woman thought and averted her gaze to the party,

_PERFECT! They're in a straight line. I will have to apologize later._

She ran faster towards the party, "Superb Entrance!" She yelled as she jumped and sailed through the air and kicked the leader, which pushed him back to the other members of his party, knocking all of them to the side. By then, the Graelhorns landed in front of the woman, who jumped back at the last second, foiling the monsters plan.

She took out her pistol and aimed it at them, "Strange that creatures like you are in this place. So tell me, what are you doing here in this sacred place?" She asked, but she was ignored and one of them swiped at her with its tail. She easily dodged it by bending backwards, "I expected that." Then she focused her shots on one of the Graelhorns.

"Ugh…what the hell…" The swordsman rubbed his cheek and turned to watch a woman take on two powerful monsters alone, "Who the heck is she?!" He exclaimed,

"I don't know, but I felt the kick from your face, Kris." Senny rubbed her left arm, "Ouch…she's strong."

"Uh guys, I think I-oh wait nevermind." A sickening crack came from Charls fingers, "Landed on my hand. Hehe." He chuckled slightly as Senny covered her mouth,

Kael whistled, "Woo, she's good." He complemented as the woman jumped into the air,

"Aiming laser!" She shot a white laser which burned through her targets shoulder. The Graelhorn howled in pain, "It's over!" She landed in front of the Graelhorn and aimed directly at its head, "Twin Bullet!" She shot ten multiple bullets into the head of her target, which fell onto the floor lifeless, "Score one for me!" She exclaimed happily, but her little achievement was cut short as she sensed the other Graelhorn behind her, she immediately turned and aimed at her last target, but as she turned, she was disarmed by the tail. Her pistol was sent flying and it landed where the four were resting, "Tch…I don't like this, but I have no choice." She took her fighting stance.

The Graelhorn aimed to grab the woman, but she rushed in closer to avoid it's hand, "Shadow rush!" She aimed at the forelegs of the monster, which staggered it, "Flare Sweep!" Focusing the fire element onto her foot and swiping at the legs of the monster. It fell down, but still alive. The woman jumped above the fallen Graelhorn, focusing her power in her left hand, "Avalanche Drop!" She dropped and punched the Graelhorn into the ground. "Woo." The woman jumped off the monster and sighed, "I hate this part."

A white aura appeared around the dead Graelhorn's body. The woman raised her left hand and the aura slowly seeped into her palm. As the aura disappeared, she dropped to her knees. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hey!" Kris and his group ran to their savior, "Are you ok?" He tried to comfort her,

"I never liked taking a life with my fists…" She sighed, "Another life wasted due to anger." She closed her eyes, "Have you ever wondered why monsters hate most humans?"

"It's because humans need to live somehow." Senny sighed, "That's life for you. The strongest survives and the weakest dies."

The woman inspected the four that came to her. The swordsman had short brown hair, and his eyes showed that he was a brave young man. The thief had black hair and he wore an iron headband, and basic lightweight lamellar armor. The mage had long blond hair; she wore cloth robes which covered most of her body. And lastly the warrior who had black hair which was tied up as a warriors wolf tail, he wore orange berserk armor and had a Tomahawk strapped to his back.

"Ok, I feel a little better now." The woman said, "So, what brings you all up here?" She asked,

"We were tasked to eliminate rampant Treants on this floor, but as you saw, two five-star monsters were roaming around here." Kris explained, "But before we get into detail," He paused, "My name is Kris, the mage is Senny, that warrior over there is Charl and the thief is Kael." He introduced, "We are members of the Ad Libitum guild of Ailily." The woman smiled,

"Really?" The woman reached into her pocket, "I never expected to hear a familiar term in this world."

"What do you mean, 'this world'?" Senny asked,

"My name is Muen Greed." She took out a card, "I'm a member of the Luminasia Ad Libitum guild." The others were surprised, "Surprised? Don't worry; I'm sorta lost right now." Muen scratched the back of her head, "I swear I was in Luminasia, but now I'm here in Terresia."

"Wait, hold up." Charl stopped Muen, "This too much to take in, explain your situation when we're in the town." He said, "Oh!" He took out Muen's pistol, "Here. This is yours right?" Muen accepted the pistol and holstered it,

"Thank you." She bowed, "So, shall we be off?"

"Yes ma'am." Kris saluted, "Alright guys, mission objective changed! Escort Muen to Ailily is now our main objective. Let's go!" He stated,

"Stop showing off and move." Senny smacked Kris's head with her staff, "This way Miss Muen."

"Please, Muen is fine, I'm not that old." Muen insisted.

The group started moving to the exit of the tree. Small conversations were brought up, and no monsters interrupted their retreat.

While they were walking, Muen was deep in thought.

_Why am I here? If I recall, a Descender is only summoned if a world is in danger, but I was Luminasia's Descender. Why am I in Terresia?! This doesn't make an ounce of sense. Is Terresia in danger? Ok calm down, focus. I'll figure out what I'm supposed to do here sooner or later. For now…what am I going to do here?_

* * *

_**And thus concludes Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed this.**_

_**I missed this game, so i picked my PsP up and tried out all three of the Radiant Mythology games again. Since RM1 is the only translated one, i had to figure out the other 2s stories so i could make this.**_

_**This was an idea i came up with while playing them, so i hope you enjoyed.**_

_**-Jude N. Maxwell-**_


End file.
